The present invention relates to cryptography, and more specifically, to channels with adaptive throughput optimization of algorithms with different latency/performance points
Many cryptographic operations implement algorithms with a wide range of latency/performance tradeoffs, or allow radically different optimization capabilities depending on the number of simultaneously processed requests. Typically, the latency, performance and optimization choices are made at build time, performing sub-optimally if used with different workload profiles. Alternatively, software is made aware of the available implementations and tradeoffs, and selects implementations at runtime with significant complexity. While such software implementations may be extremely effective, they are typically tightly integrated with request flow control, and therefore are non-portable, or difficult to cleanly separate from host infrastructure.
What is needed is am adaptive method to optimize algorithms.